


Why Do I even-

by xxSperaxx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betty is a living bish, Enjoy my crap, F/F, F/M, I do need back up though, I lack sleep and life essence, Other, Plot Twist, Skeles are asses at first, betty has some secrets, except for Rus and the horror bros, no beta we die like men, shit will go down people, skeles will get better, they're angels, this story is inspired, what's with these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSperaxx/pseuds/xxSperaxx
Summary: Okay-This story is solely inspired byJust a background character by anxiouspastaloverAnd.You don’t know what you’ve lost, until she’s gone by Writers_War_Z0neThey're both legit amazing stories- Check it out.Description in the first chapter TwT
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 60
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You don’t know what you’ve lost, until she’s gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237424) by [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne). 
  * Inspired by [Just a Background Character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763626) by [anxiouspastalover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspastalover/pseuds/anxiouspastalover). 



> This will be the description
> 
> The next will be the first chapter  
> I've posted this story on Wattpad and Quotev before this.

Notes- This story is an anti Harem that I'm gonna enjoy writing this story-

Description-

Sans the Judge Almighty. 

The Original and the other Judges all fell for that girl - 

Not that you care anyways. 

Thank God you have Mutt and the Horrortale bros for friends. 

Oh and did I mention you know that they're all from different Aus. 

You're aiming for an English degree as well and writing books. 

Anyways I can't tell you everything... 

You'll have to read to find out-

Time to start your adventure reader-


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

Oh Hey! Yeah You There reading this.

Hmmmm... 

Wait- You wanna know who I am?

Well... The names (Y/n). Nice to meet you reader.

Wait you're still here?

That's new...

Everyone mostly goes to Betty, the only people that notice me are the Mutt but I call him Rus, Sweets and Axe but sometimes I call him Teddy but-

Oops-

I holding you up aren't I reader...

Ehehhehe...

OUCH!

WHO ARE YOU?!?!

I'm the author- and you're not meant to be here hun.

Ahhhhhhhhh!

Oop I think I pushed her too hard.

My bad...

Oh!

Reader you must seem so confused right?

Well worry not my friend. I'll explain.

You are (Y/n) reader-

How?

The moment you clicked this story.

Well I can't keep you here forever can't I?

Till we meet again dear reader or should I say (Y/n)...

I woke up with a splitting headache...

Ughhhh.... I said. That was one weird ass dream to be honest. 

I felt myself being squeezed and I was lying on top of someone-

Then it hit me. 

I was having a sleepover with Sweets and Teddy. 

I tried wriggling out of their grips but they only held on to me tighter. 

I wriggled one of my arms out and prodded Axe.

He groaned and blinked sleepily. I wasn't gonna have this. 

I prodded him a lot more. I heard him groan in annoyance. And open one of his eye sockets. That red orb looking at me. 

"Teddy I gotta get up, I have errands to run today-" I said. 

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo... just stay and sleeeeeeep", he said tiredly gazing at me. 

"Teddy-" I said. 

"Fineeeeee", he said while releasing me from the hug. 

I wriggled out of Sweets grip. Poor dude what got him all tired. He would normally never sleep this long-

I did a double take. He was still alive that's a relief I thought. 

I stretched went into the bathroom to do my deeds and prep for the day. 

I got out of the bathroom. All freshened up for the day and it's crap. 

I saw the brothers they were both asleep. I quietly left the room. 

Upon leaving my room, I saw Mutt or as I call him Rus. He was being asked out by Betty. He was literally cringing while I was nearly tearing and laughing at his misery. 

He saw me and gave me a half hearted glare and shortcut away. 

To the kitchen-

At that very moment, Betty was clustered with six lovesick skeletons. Including Sans and Papyrus... 

Wait six?! 

I thought there were seven-

Then to correct my statement Black shoved past me and went to Betty. 

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU FILTHY MONGREL" he all so politely yelled or told me. 

I gave a sarcastic ass eye roll. 

What did I do to deserve this again... 

Ahhh yes-

Flashback:

I actually met Sans in highschool he was a Senior while I was a Sophomore and Papyrus was a junior. 

We both shared a love for puns. Had sleepovers, talked about problems together. 

I used to hang with Papyrus, he would talk to me about spaghetti and his favourite action figures. I would give him cooking lessons. 

He then introduced me to his friends Undyne and Alphys they were the cutest couple I've seen in forever. They were the best girlfriends ever. 

When me, Sans and Papyrus got into College we all chipped in and got this huge house together. 

But then something changed... 

Betty happened-

Betty was the definition of perfection 

She was hella gorgeous 

She always got good grades

She was rich as hell. He dad was a business man. 

She was studying in... 

Well I don't really know-

She was literally a playgirl. She could get it all with looks, cash and manipulation-

One day, approached me, Sans and Papyrus. I got an uneasy feeling but just shoved it back where it even emerged from.

That was my first and last mistake I was gonna make-

One day, turned to two then three then to a whole month. She and Sans were hitting it off. She always flirted now and then with him. 

Slowly he stopped talking to me. Acknowledging my presence and everything. 

I thought Papyrus would be fine but Whoo was I wrong-

She did the same thing. 

I was completely forgotten by both... 

Then one day it was somewhere near graduation from College. Sans brought Betty and offered her to stay. Papyrus was immediately ecstatic. 

I pulled Sans into the kitchen for a talk.

"Sans she's bad news." I told him. 

He looked at me with a glare and yelled, "NO SHE'S NOT SHE'S A COMPLETELY INNOCENT GIRL. Maybe you're as bad as she said you were" 

I was taken back. I wanted to retort but decided against it. I just sighed and walked out. I saw her face looking innocently smug. 

After Graduation,... 

They all celebrated...

And left me out. 

I went to Undyne and Alphys they celebrated with me... 

A few months after graduation-

Sans took Betty to the basement to show her what he was working on. 

And she oh so 'innocently' went and knocked the machine now there's 5 sets of Sans and Papyrus in the house and 7 of them are in love with her. 

I don't know what the hell she told them about me but-

They all hated me for some damn reason.

But there was Mutt was completely chill with me. He actually was a good friend to chat and hang with. 

Then there were the Horrortale bros. Betty straight out thought they were scary and wouldn't want to be near them but they were like Saints that were seriously hungry-

Soon the hatred against me got worse in so many ways. Black and Edge would boss me around. Sans would ignore me as well as Papyrus. Blue would sometimes accidentally bump into me and Stretch and Red would blame me for shit I didn't do. 

Like what the hell man?!?!

Betty would boss me as well. 

I had enough of this crap. They blamed me for everything. Sans wouldn't do crap to help me. 

I planned to move away. When I got my degrees in literature and English. I was aiming to be an author. My books were selling. So I've been saving money to get a two story house. 

I told the 3 guys and they promised me that they would keep it a secret. 

I didn't want the rest of the place to find out especially Betty and Sans. 

I have been in this house for about 5 to 6 years already... 

Flashback end~

I sighed and looked to the side to see that they were all gone. 

I was zoning for that long huh. 

I went downstairs and saw everyone on the sofa surrounding Betty. 

I noped outta there and went to the kitchen to see Rus there standing with a dog treat in his mouth. 

"Just two more weeks" I mumbled. 

I saw a frown flash across his face for a mere moment-

I didn't wanna move but this crap is becoming too much for me to take-

I got the two story house already. 

I was gonna move in two weeks. I wanted to cut connections with everyone. Except Sweets, Teddy and Rus. 

But I'll told them I'll text the address when I'm ready-

I finished my breakfast and stepped out of the door... 

A/n-Here's your first chapter. 

Enjoy the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is  
> TrustDisorder
> 
> Discord is  
> TrustDisorder#2417


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome back dear Readers... 

Enjoying the story so far?

Nevermind let's proceed onto the actual story-

(Y/n) stepped outside of the house only to see Rus out there chilling and waiting for her.

She had to get to the University early a bit today since she had some errands to run later.

(Y/n) and Rus usually went to University together. Sometimes she would go on his or ride her own bike. 

"You look like crap limp noodle." she said. 

"Heh not as bad as you Trash Head.", he replied. 

They both snickered and got on their own bikes and rode to the University. 

~Time skipp~

That was her last class. 

She got a text from Sans saying that she needed to be back instantly. 

(Y/n) was not the one to give a crap so she just ignored the text and stepped out of the University. 

She said bye to Rus but before she could leave on her bike. 

He stopped her-

"Hey... M-maybe i-if you'refreetomorrowwouldyouliketogotothemovies." he spluttered out. 

(Y/n) found a small smile gracing he lips. 

"Sure."she replied. 

She turned her back around and got on her bike and rode off. 

Rus had a huge purple blush on his face with a giddy smile on his face. (Perfect was playing when I wrote this part) 

Meanwhile... 

(Y/n) went to check out her new house that she bought. 

She has been secretly. Getting the furniture and belongings to the place. 

Shifting her belongings from the other house to this. 

She didn't tell anyone about this. Yes, Rus knew that she was moving in two weeks but Sweets and Teddy didn't. She didn't want to break it to them. They would be heartbroken. 

And she didn't want to tell Rus that her stuff here and she didn't want the others to stalk her or something for Betty-

Let's see what's happening with the skeletons and Betty shall we ~

Red always had that small bit of doubt nagging him at the back of his mind about Betty but he always pushed it back. That (Y/n) had the actual nerve to say that Betty was a bad person. Hah! She'll face the music when she gets back. 

Sans was kinda feeling bad and Papyrus was too he could see it in his face for wanting to give (Y/n) a beating-but the others were insistent... 

BLACK WANTED TO GIVE THAT FILTHY MONGREL A PIECE OF HIS MIND. FIRST THEY DO SOME CHARM ON HIS BROTHER AND THEN NOW THEY INSULT BETTY. THIS PATHETIC HUMAN HAS CROSSED THE LINE. 

BLUE WAS NOT REALLY INTENT ON HURTING ANYONE. IT WASN'T RIGHT but... this human insulted his beautiful Betty and they will have to learn. 

THE GREAT PAPYRUS DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HIS FIRST FRIEND BUT THEY INSULTED HIS HUMAN AND THE OTHER WANTED TO GIVE HER A "LESSON"... HE FEELS THAT SOMETHING IS NOT ADDING UP HERE-

THAT FILTHY PLEBEIAN, THINKING THAT THEY CAN COPE UP TO THE STANDARDS OF HIS HUMAN. HAH! HOW PATHETIC- AND THEY HAVE THE NERVES TO INSULT HIS HUMAN... This plebeian will pay-

Stretch knew from day 1 that this human was bad news. All the havoc caused in this household is all their fault and now they have the guts to insult his honey pie (I legit cringed while writing honey pie). She'll pay-

Sweets was standing in the corner of the room not wanting to be involved with anyone or anything that human Betty says. He's feeling worried for (Y/n) they were all going to hurt her when she gets back... He has to get his brother to warn her or call Rus or something to avoid her from coming back to this-

Teddy was just waking up from his sleepover in (Y/n)'s room all groggily. All of a sudden he sees his brother coming running into the room. After hearing what his brother saud he bolted up and went straight to the garage leaving with his bro. He couldn't let that happen- He might dust them all if they did it-

Mutt was just coming back from the University. He opened the garage door to find a worried looking Axe(Mutt doesn't call Axe 'Teddy' only Y/n does) and Sweets there. Mutt was still giddy from the outing that was taking place tomorrow until he heard what Axe and Sweets told he was worried for (Y/n). Thank Asgore she had some errands to run but when she got back later... He couldn't call her he had no signal- he was worried but Axe shortcutted he and his brother away like they were never there... When Mutt got opened the front door to the house they all looked shocked... 

Everyone was expecting (Y/n) to be there-

Betty was ecstatic. Everything was falling into place... (By the power of the author you all shall not know anything)

Meanwhile, (Y/n) was just finishing up the arrangement of the house's belongings and all of that sorts. She was gonna head to the handicrafts store to get more wool and other stuff to knit the stuff Betty threw at her- then she was gonna spend the rest of her time at the pet shelter...

Little did she know what was waiting for her back at the household...


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna go downn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually really excited to write this chapter~
> 
> Anyways onto the story. 
> 
> How will our dear read- Ahem... (Y/n) get through this...

The household was eerily quiet... 

Mutt, Axe and Sweets were still panicking even though it had been at least three hours since they had been panicking. 

They couldn't help it their best friend was going to be beaten to a pulp and they couldn't do anything... 

Well Sweets and Mutt couldn't-

Axe was pissed. Correction, he was beyond furious. His best friend's gonna get beating because of that lying human. 

Couldn't these so called "Judges" see through that plain lie. 

Wait- They couldn't. 

They were too deep in love even Sans the better looking version of himself. 

If they did anything, anything at all he was gonna dust those idiots. 

Sweets saw his brother's face and got worried. Mutt was too busy trying to change his brother's mind but got flipped of by Black saying, "I'LL FREE YOU FROM THIS WITCHES CLUTCHES BROTHER."

Meanwhile, (Y/n) was humming happily this was the most perfect day she'd ever had apart from Black shoving her in the morning. The day was perfect. It was about five thirty in the evening. She was riding back to the house with the bag of knitting and sewing supplies. 

_____

She reached the house. She opened the door still happily humming. She closed the garage door. Bags in hand she opened the front door mood still bright... 

Only for it to be crushed-

An orange glow surrounded her and slammed her against the wall. *Crack*

(Y/n) fell face first her back clearly with some bruises. Her head bleeding. Her bag flew to the corner of the room. 

(Y/n) made no sound... 

Sweets was holding Axe back from dusting every single one of them then and there. 

Mutt was visibly panicking. 

(Y/n) was trying to get up but then she felt two foots stepping on her back. Black and Edge were pressing their heeled shoes on her bruised back. 

Red spoke, "You shouldn't have insulted sweetheart."

"Wait" (Y/n) thought, who did she even insult.... 

Then it clicked-

Betty. 

(Y/n) was furious! Cross that- SHE WAS LITERALLY PISSED! 

Couldn't Sans and Papyrus see through that white lie... 

She pushed and got up despite the pain and magic that was trying to hold her down, and... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM CLIFFHANGER UWU-  
> Wonder what our dear antagonist is gonna do...   
> She's outnumbered. 
> 
> Take a guess. The person who guesses correctly will get an art for them or a Oneshot.


	5. I actually did it-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well all I can say is that shit kinda goes down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll announce the winner(s) at the end
> 
> And some parts were inspired by a poem I found on Instagram so I added it here

and... 

got up despite the pain, despite everything telling her to stop and think this through.. 

Sweets, Rus and Axe didn't like this already but what could they do- Now their attempts were just futile. It has gone too far already. 

Betty's eyes gleaming. 'Everything's going according to plan's. It had taken ten years for her to make her way to this very moment.   
(Y/n) ignoring all the pain staggered up to Sans, as he was about to say something a hard surface hits his madible with such force.   
He stumbled back and held his mandible still stinging from the hit, few moments ago. 

He looked up and saw (Y/n) glaring at him with something he hasn't seen before in her eyes. *Ｔｈｅｙ ｗｅｒｅ ｄａｒｋ, ｆｕｌｌ ｏｆ ｔｒｕｓｔ*

Everyone was on high alert, taken a back. Axe and Sweets already knew that their dear friend had already snapped. Rus hung his skull in shame. The edgy ones looked like they were about to attack. Papyrus was broken. 

'No this wasn't supposed to happen!!!' Betty was burning with anger. They were all drowned in the moment until (Y/n) spoke looking at everyone with such hatred and disgust in her eyes, she spoke looking mainly at Sans, Papyrus and most mainly Betty.   
"Ｙｏｕｒ ｍｏｒａｌｓ ａ ｃｌｅａｒ ｄｉｓｇｕｓｔ", (Y/n) then turned her head to the side in shame.   
" Ｉ ｆｅｌｌ ｆｏｒ ｉｔ ａｔ ｆｉｒｓｔ" , she headed to the stairs to her room but Black went and stood in front of the staircase blocking her from going up. She just shoved him aside with a bleeding arm and then looked at her once was friends before entering her room, "ｂｕｔ ｔｈｅｎ ｒｅｂｕｉｌｔ ｍｙｓｅｌｆ ｗｉｔｈ ｂｒｏｋｅｎ ｔｒｕｓｔ"

The sound of a door slamming shut echoed through the whole place. 

Immediately, the fell brothers broke out in a fit of rage. Screaming and yelling profanities. Sans... was speechless. His soul clenching painfully . Papyrus was no different orange translucent tears pouring out of his socket like a waterfall. 

The swap bros had very conflicted emotions, Stretch was believing Betty more and more as the seconds passed while Blue felt that something was off so he didn't know what to say. . 

Black... well he was confirming that you were a witch.   
'NO! This went wrong! That lowlife ***** ! she wasn't supposed to react like this!'Betty was mentally panicking. 

{Meanwhile}

The three upstairs were not themselves. Rus was visibly tearing up, purple translucent tears could be seen pricking the corner of his sockets. The Horror bros however were ready to go on a murder spree, well mostly Axe. 

Suddenly, they were all interrupted by (Y/n) opening her bedroom door , all bandaged up while holding a suitcase . She shot Rus a look and he nodded back in acknowledgement. Axe was gonna ask him later, Sweets just kept to himself silently observing the whole thing unravel in front of him. 

(Y/n) went down the stairs limping. Everyone was staring at her holding the suit case but she just gave a blank look in return. 

Sans put his hand on her shoulder to talk this out maybe but she just glared at him which made the skeleton jump back in slight fear. 

Walking to the front door , she took her keys and unlocked the door. 

She stepped out and hooked the belongings on her bike. 

The house was deadly silent.. 

She was leaving... 

Ｉｔ'ｓ ｎｏｔ ｔｈｅ ｅｎｄ.. 

All of a sudden the whole place turned grey and everything was halted. 

A girl with a blue jacket, black jeans, black hair and tan brown skin came out looking directly at the glass separating reality and fiction. 

"You may think this is the end? But it only begins from here."

A sadistic smile soon forms on her face .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winner is.. 
> 
> @KrazyPanda24
> 
> I'm sorry idk how to tag ╥﹏╥


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like crap rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ｇｕｅｓｓ ｗｈｏ'ｓ ｂａｃｋ-  
> Ｔｈｅ ｔｒａｓｈｙ ａｕｔｈｏｒ.

The door slammed shut .   
Everyone just stood their silent until the sound of Papyrus falling to the ground following the sound of his soft cries. 

Sans the idiot was no different but he hid his tears. 

"Good riddance", Black said with malice. 

And then they all left to their own business, feeling thankful that now that the pest was gone all in the house would be fine. 

With everyone leaving, Sans and Papyrus just stood there very still. Looking around they saw that no one was there. 

Rus had gone to follow his brother along with whatever he was doing .   
Sans wanted to sneak into (Y/n)'s room to salvage what she left.   
With Papyrus approval they went sneaking but only to be stopped by Axe . They saw Sweets behind him. 

Sweets looked at them with slight pity. 

*+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+*

Five months-  
It's been five months since (Y/n) had left.   
She hadn't called or texted anyone since. 

Rus was becoming worried.   
What if she became homeless. 

With all the worrying, he left his phone in the kitchen . 

Meanwhile, Sans was having a coffee in the kitchen while Papyrus was cooking. 

Betty was having a *night out* with Red tonight. 

Suddenly someone's phone started ringing in the kitchen.   
Sans glanced over to the phone.   
Everything became all so slow all the sudden. 

He felt like he needed to answer it..   
As he reached his hand out...


	7. Chapter 5 *Rewrite*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring pov time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for now I'm going to explore the provinces of Betty and the others. So I'm going to start out with Betty.

From day one, Betty was raised by her mother with her father having divorced away when she was five . 

Her mother used to stand strong and tall, towering over anyone and everyone she came across . Being Betty's role model growing up, she wanted to be just like her.   
But Betty had yet to find that special someone.   
And as the saying goes, 'A king need his queen'

Walking in the school hallway, Betty sigh. It's not like she wasn't popular or anything. It was basically the opposite. People loved her, guys were all over her but still that wasn't enough.   
Looking up , she saw a friend group of three. Two skeletons and girl, walking and talking happily with each other. 

Looking closer at girl, Betty noticed the bubbly exterior she had. With her slightly wavy hair glistening under the school lights. And that sweet smile she had.   
Betty wanted that smile to be directed to her so she tried to 'accidentally' bump into her but instead bumped into the shorter of the two. 

The skeleton with the blue jacket. Glancing her way, the said skeleton's eye lights turned into tiny hearts.   
That's when Betty drafted up the perfect plan and it's already been set into motion. 

As the days passed, Betty learned that the girl's name was (Y/n) . During this time, Betty would try and flirt with the stupid skeleton. Making him hopelessly in love with her. She also learned that the three had a house together.   
That made her furious. How was she going to get (Y/n) to be with her if she was living with other pests ?! 

That's why she started hogging the skeleton more and more till he started neglecting (Y/n) and leaving her but his brother was still around her, Betty needed to get him too.   
Surprisingly, the taller skeleton was just as foolish as his brother. 

Slowly but surely, I made them both forget her then she'll notice me both basically beg me to be her girlfriend.   
Then I would say Yes!   
After that , she would see that I'm the only important one to her and ditch the two skeletons brothers to be with me! 

But instead, she just ignored them...   
I-  
She-  
Playing hard to get? I always liked a challenge .   
Somewhere near graduation, I realized that it would take the world to get (Y/n) out of the house so I moved in. 

I knew that the shorter skeleton named Sans had this unstable machine in the basement. So one day, I followed him. 

______

Betty followed the said skeleton called Sans and tampered with the machine hoping that the machine would get rid of him and there would be one less problem to worry about.   
Instead it, it brought eight other versions of him and his brother. 

With a pounding ache in her head, she nearly punched Sans in the face. She would have to start making these eight skeletons hate you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who next?


	8. Chapter 6 {A bit more Betty and We're back on track}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕞𝕖

Grinning with happiness , Betty thought of all the things she said and done to make them hate her.  
Oh how they would hate her.  
Then (Y/n) would see...  
She would see how much she meant to her.

______

Papyrus stepped into kitchen the early morning light touching his bones , almost like a hug . Then he remembered better times where (Y/n) would hug him when he felt sad and lonely , when she was here before their soulmate , before the different versions of him and his brother , before she left...

Clutching the frying pan he was holding even tighter now , before setting it down on the stove. On a normal occasion , Edge would've been here barking at him to cook something else that was more suitable for his 'taste' but currently he was with Betty picking a lodge for them to move into. To his suprise , after the Horror brothers got the info they immediately dissappeared but according to what he heard from accidentally listening on a conversation between Sans and Stretch that they had moved to a cabin somewhere in the forest.

Papyrus was originally against this idea of moving out but looking at the face that his dear soulmate gave him , he couldn't say no.

Pouring the bowl of freshly beaten eggs into the heated pan , he pondered ; what it would've felt like if (Y/n) had not fought back and left. As they omelette was sizzling , Papyrus realised how lonely it was and how much he wished to have his best friend {maybe even more} here and his older brother wished that too , Papyrus could see it on his face whenever he passed the room that used to be (Y/n)'s.

But everytime Papyrus tried to confront his older brother it always ended uneventful....

Taking the omelette out of the pan , Papyrus looked at the garage hoping to see his best friend's vehicle pulling up but to his dismay nothing was there.

~~~~~~~

Suddenly waking up from her slumber , (Y/n) looked around , sweating was beading down her forehead . She felt watched , not unsafe but just watched .

Deciding that it was time for her to start the day she got out of bed. Picking up her phone from the side table , she turned it on and someone came to mind but she shoved off the thought as quickly as it came in favor of not getting distracted from her morning duties but decided that she would see to it during breakfast.

#TIMESKIP#

Sitting at the averaged sized looking table with a cup of steaming coffee and toast in front of her .  
She glanced at her phone her thumb hovering over the call button.  
Looking at the picture of her and Mutt above the button.  
'Would it be worth it though' , (Y/n) though.  
'It has already been a year...'

Her curiousity getting the better of her , she pressed the call button with shaky fingers.

With the phone ringing she held it close to her ear hoping that her friend would answer it.  
With the sound that the call had been answered , (Y/n) had instantly brigtened up but before she could utter a word the voice that answered the phone made her slam the hang up button and slam the phone on the table , looking at the electronic device with fear and shock like it held all her fears.

It was him...  
But what was he doing with Mutt's phone..

Regaining her composure , she picked up her cup of coffee that wasn't really steamimg anymore and took a sip from it the flavors of the coffee bean , creamer and sugar invaded her tounge making her thoughts dissapear .

Maybe she'll try to call back later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕜 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕡𝕡𝕠𝕣𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕚𝕔


	9. Kk we're back on track.

Stepping out of her home , (Y/n) bathe in the late morning ; nearly afternoon sun.  
She kept saying that she would call him but after that one call and the voice that answered it. 

S-she couldn't bring herself to...  
_____ 

"Sans Wake Up, You LazyBones." , his brother yelled? Well that couldn't be considered yelling , it was more like a whisper coming from his brother. 

Eversince (Y/n) left , Sans noticed that Papyrus had soon become more self kept and quiet.  
He would sometimes stand in the kitchen gazing at the garage with that small glimmer of hope in his eyes.   
𝙎𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙎𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙮𝙚𝙖𝙧-  
Why?  
He shouldn't be the sad one.  
(Y/n) should- 

With that thought he clenched his teeth .  
*Yeah coming bro !* , he replied.  
Touching his right cheekbone on the place where she had slapped him . 

Leaning his frame on his room door , his skull dropping into his hands . Pressure overwhelming him . 

Everything had been going so so wrong the past year and it's not even getting better. 

Sometimes...  
Sometimes {most of the timee} he'd wish (Y/n) hadn't left , maybe if he did this another way .  
If she wasn't so stubborn!  
Betty said she did it why did (Y/n) have to keep denying ! 

Slumping down even more till he was just crouching on his bedroom floor.  
Tears threathening to spill. 

Maybe if he took (Y/n)'s side that time ...   
No!   
She was in the wrong. 

Why couldn't she see that?!   
Clutching his white shirt where his soul would be.   
It ached, missing it's best friend .   
̶M̶a̶y̶b̶e ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶m̶̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e

Stepping into the supermarket, (Y/n) checked out the list of items she needed for the month to survive. 

Checking out the list, she pondered what she would make for dinner tonight or... she could just say screw it and go for takeout. 

But nahhh, she felt like doing something today! 

++  
Grabbing a basket she ventured off into the the surprisingly large supermarket to retrieve the items she listed down.   
++ 

After retrieving her desired items, she went into the sauce aisle wanting to make lasagna for dinner today.   
Although the dish did remind her of a certain hot tempered looking skeleton, that was apparently Papyrus's cousin.   
(Y/n) shivered. Unpleasant memories flowed through her head at the times they-  
Never mind, it was better she'd forget than remember what they did to her.   
But that was not gonna stop her from cooking tonight. 

Whilst picking out her sauces she heard yelling coming from the sauce aisle. The voice seemed familiar as if one of the brothers found her.

Hah! As if-

**Author's Note:**

> I have tumblr
> 
> https://idontknowwhat-iamdoinganymore.tumblr.com/post/623997162201776128/i-make-trash-art
> 
> I also have a discord server but it's kinda ded
> 
> https://discord.gg/fjAmbu
> 
> If the link is not working please tell me.


End file.
